justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Addicted To You
"Addicted To You" von Avicii (mit Audra Mae der nicht gutgeschrieben wird) ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Aussehen der Tänzerin The coach is a woman who appears to be a gymnast or ballet dancer. She is wearing orange glittery leggings and a peach long sleeved crop top. During the chorus, her color scheme changes and her clothes become purple and red. At the end, she turns into gold dust. Hintergrund The background is black and contains flying lit-up dots. The dots spread across the floor and surround the dancer. They are orange when the dancer's mostly orange and purple and red when the dancer is mostly purple. Gold Moves Klassisch There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: Raise both of your arms and bring them down while walking to the right. 16.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. (Don't You Worry Child) Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 (Don't You Worry Child) HeyBoyHeyGirlGM123.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Mashup Addicted To You has a Mashup with the theme Black Light. It features dark dancers that change color or are always well. This is unlockable only in November. Tänzer (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Addicted To You (JD2015) * Idealistic (JD2) * Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) GM1&3 * Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) GM2&4 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Just Dance (JD2014) Community Remix Addicted To You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *xConiigonz90 Chile *TheFairyDina France *ESTROG3N SH3ELLS USA *GiannisInLove Greece *gomezorante Mexico *CarlosShadow7 Portugal *STek793thuggBL USA *weglaslaun Canada *Tulioakar96 Brazil *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *littlesiha USA *Ferch12 Mexico *Yisus88 USA *VargaKids USA *SludgyRanger20 Taiwan *AaZzlano USA *Pnut_Buttr314 USA *Captionjohn France Auftreten in Mashups Addicted To You appears in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * ''I'm An Albatraoz'''' ''(Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia * This is the second song by Avicii in the series, after Wake Me Up. ** However, this is the first of his songs to not be a DLC. * This is the first song to feature Audra Mae in the series. ** Strangely, she is not credited in the track list. * The dancer looks similar to I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) and Flashdance, although they are taller. * Sometimes, in the Mashup, the Addicted To You coach disappears in the beginning. * In the URL number 20150115_1722, Addicted To You was removed from the Just Dance Now files. It is unknown why it was removed. It was later re-added to the files in the URL number 20150928_1740. * A typo is visible in Ubisoft's announcement of the track's Community Remix. In the announcement image, Avicii's name is misspelled as Aviici. * Idealistic is the only dancer which appears more than two times in the Mashup (she had three appearances). * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Because Idealistic doesn't have pictos at the start of its routine, new pictos were created for the coach's appearance in the Mashup. * A move is recycled from Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. * This routine has elements of classical ballet and contemporary technique. Galerie Addicted to you..jpg Unknown-20.jpeg|The Thumbnail Addictedtoyou.jpg|Addicted To You AddictedToYouDancerJayDeeProbe.png 07-Addicted To You.png|The Avatar ATY Pictos.png|Pictos addictedtoyou_cover.png addictedtoyoumu_cover.png|Mashup Icon Addicted to you 170724.gif PlaceholderPictogram.png|The Placeholder Pictogram AddictedToYouBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 AddictedToYouBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 11150671_10153159657345845_6569263423708317805_n.jpg Aty.png Videos Avicii - Addicted To You Addicted To You - Just Dance 2015 Addicted To You (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Addicted To You (Community Remix) Referenzen Site Navigation en:Addicted To Youes:Addicted To Youtl:Addicted To You Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:R & B Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Monatlichen Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder von Avicii Kategorie:Juliana Herrera